


The sun Dagger

by orphan_account



Series: The Protector series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blame the tomb raider commerical, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song is Survivor by 2WEI, Sorta song fic, idea for story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a random thing I did two nights ago at two AM





	The sun Dagger

I grabbed the Sun Dagger and placed in my bag.I went out to get on my horse.”Sarah, what are you doing?”A voice asked. I turned around, and saw Jake.”Listen, please trust me. There are people coming here to get the dagger that was found, and it's best if it isn’t left here. I am taking it with me into town, so I’m taking inferno and leaving with it. If she asks for my reason, tell I said “Mi estas la Protektanto”. She’ll know what it means.”I said.”Okay, stay safe.”Jake said.I hugged him, and I mounted Inferno.”Hyah!”I spurred her on.

Soon, the whole entire camp was a speck of dust behind me.’Thank you, jake’ I thought.the bag holding supplies for the ride.

Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling

The sand swirled around my feet, a sandstorm starting to be made.

Thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision

I waded through the sand, goggles protecting me from the storm and dangerous dust striking against me.

Thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'

The oasis was a welcomed sight, knowing that my friends in the roaming bands of people would help me, and trade my horse for an ATV,

Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top

I drove farther out, the stars helping me navigate around the desert, and more to the city, and then I saw a helicopter fly overhead, not noticing me.

Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop

I recognized the symbol on the helicopter, the symbol of my worst nightmare, David’s corp. Which also happened to be on of my adoptive father’s employers.

Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here

I drove faster, and I arrived in the city, and I sold the ATV, and I went to one of my safe house.I grabbed my whip, pistol, and motorcycle outfit, and I got ready to sneak into the David’s Corp.

Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here

I crawled up the ventilation ducts, up to the twentieth floor.

 

I'm a survivor

I recorded the man, his jacket making it obvious that it was David’s corp. The security guard, and then once he left, I broke into the room, and freed my family.”Thank you.”Jeffery asked, and Jake asked “How are we gonna get out?”.”They’ll be too busy trying to stop me, so if you go to the roof, a friend of mine will pick you up and take you to a safe place in Cairo.”I said.”And you?”Jeffery asked.”I will provide a distraction so you can get away safely, and I join you in a few days.

I'm gonna make it

I didn’t make it.


End file.
